My Treasure
by kmixan
Summary: Tamaki remembers all the things Haruhi and him had to go through to be together. From the time they confessed their feelings and got married until the birth of their baby. TamakiXHaruhi


**My Treasure**

**-.-.-.-.-**

A baby's cries were heard in the middle of the night.

Tamaki and Haruhi were peacefully sleeping after a very agitated day, just until they heard the baby's cries. Haruhi was about to stand up, but Tamaki stopped her. "I'll go dear" said Tamaki, stopping his wife from standing up.

"Are you sure?" and while caressing her soft brown hair he whispered in her ear "Yes my love just rest"

She trusted her husband and went back to bed.

Tamaki stood up from the bed and headed to the room that was next to the master bedroom. The room was pink and white, and it was decorated with pictures of teddy bears wearing pink ribbons on their neck. It had a natural wooden rocking chair and right next to it Kuma-chan was sitting on the floor, with that special look that everybody found odd and intimidating. The room also had a natural wooden changing table, a dresser and a very beautiful crib.

Tamaki entered the room and approached the crib, carefully and slowly he picked up the baby and holding her very delicately he sat on the rocking chair that was next to the crib.

"What's wrong my princess?" he said with a very sweet look in his eyes.

But still the baby was crying. He held her against his chest while slowly rocking the chair. "You don't like your first night home?" he said while holding her little hand.

As he was looking at her, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was perfect. Even though it was something obvious, when she was born he looked at her and he made sure she had ten little fingers and ten little toes, he wanted to make sure his baby girl was healthy.

He came to the conclusion that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen his entire life. He would sacrifice his life if he had to, to keep her safe. "How can you love so much something so little?" He thought.

As the rocking chair was moving and the baby's little fingers were wrapped around Tamaki's finger, she was starting to calm down. Tamaki started to think about all the things that he and Haruhi had to go through to get where they were.

-.-.-.-

It all started in the Host Club. Every day was a new experience, everyone playing together making their clients have an enjoyable time, it was so much fun. Everything was fine until something unexpected happened, there were feelings that some hosts had very deep inside their hearts that were starting to come out.

Hikaru and Tamaki had fallen in love with the same girl, a very sincere and responsible girl that had been their friend for a very long time, her name was Haruhi Fujioka.

At that time she was also starting to realize her feelings, she freaked out when she finally understood that the boy she had fallen in love with, was Tamaki. "How could I have fallen in love with this person?" was the thought that came to her mind when she saw him doing stupid things.

But when they were alone, it was different. She saw a person full of self-confidence and determination worthy of everyone's respect that just wanted to make happy the people that were important to him.

_She loved him._

The first one to confess his love was Hikaru. In a snowy night when they were on a fieldtrip, Hikaru confessed his feelings to Haruhi. At first she didn't get it but before she could say anything Hikaru told her he loved her "The Shoujo-manga" way.

This caught her by surprise so she didn't answer him immediately. But the next time they met, the only thing that Haruhi said was "Hikaru I'm sorry." and she bowed "I can't go out with you".

He felt sad… but then he looked at her and asked "Do you love milord?"

"What?" Haruhi froze and turned red "I do respect him…" and she turned redder. That reaction confirmed Hikaru's suspicions. After talking for a while, they agreed that their friendship was more important to them than anything else and so they decided to stay as friends.

When Tamaki found out about this he felt sad for Hikaru because he was turned down, but deep inside he felt relieved, he still had his daughter for himself.

"Tono! Face yourself, me and Haruhi for once with how you really feel! Open your eyes for once and look at us!" Hikaru yelled at him. Tamaki knew Hikaru was right, he knew they weren't blood related but still he wanted to be like a family forever.

The events that followed helped Tamaki put his thoughts in order. At this point they both were aware, but they weren't ready for a relationship so they let everything continue normally.

It wasn't until months later that the both confessed their feelings.

Ranka-san was offered a very good job in France, it was her once in a lifetime opportunity, and he was required to move with his family to Paris. It all happened too fast, in a question of days. When Tamaki found out about this he was shocked, the news had hit him very hard and he didn't want her to leave. Because of Tamaki's situation if she left, he didn't know when he would see her again.

This was his last chance.

He ran over to Haruhi's house, opened the door. "Haruhi!!" he yelled, but the house was empty.

He felt like he wanted to cry but he couldn't give up, he had to find her. As fast as he could he went to the airport. When he got there, he ran through the door as fast as he could but then he saw the flight schedule and with tears in his eyes, he fell to his knees.

"Flight to France – Departed" She was gone, he had lost her forever.

Then he heard a voice. "Senpai?" It sounded just like Haruhi. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened with surprise. It was Haruhi.

Without hesitating he stood up and embraced her in his arms. "I thought you had left me" he said while his eyes were filling up with tears.

"Senpai I don't know if I am doing the right thing but I couldn't leave" she said, feeling the warmth of his body. Even though they had hugged just a few times, she thought she could stay like that forever.

Then Haruhi looked at him straight in the eyes and said "Everything important to me is here, my friends, my future, my dreams and…" she made a pause and her cheeks turned red "…and the person I love is right here."

Tamaki froze and felt his heart racing, it was time. He lifted his hand towards Haruhi's face and softly touched her cheek. "Haruhi I don't know if I am ready, I don't know if I can become a man worthy of you but…" he made a pause "I love you with all my heart! And I will do my best to be the man that you deserve!" She saw love and determination in his eyes.

"Senpai" and now it was her touching his cheek "You already are" he opened his eyes with surprise and then their lips met for the very first time, sharing a first kiss they would never forget.

After Ranka-san left, Haruhi went to live with Mei-chan. Later on that year, the academy found out about Haruhi's secret and about Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship.

The club was very happy about this even Hikaru, as long as she was happy he was alright. Their classmates couldn't believe that Haruhi was a girl but after knowing about her eight million dollar debt, they sympathized with her and they let her continue with the club, after all even Haruhi had fans.

They also learned from Kyoya that it was Tamaki's grandmother the one who offered Haruhi's dad a job in France, so that she could get rid of Haruhi and engage Tamaki with a girl of her choice. They were sad they didn't have her approval but having each other was all they needed.

After they graduated from Ouran they both went to the same College and Tamaki's grandmother again disapproved his grandson's actions since she was expecting him to go to a more prestigious one. Tamaki made his choice by himself and as long as his dad supported him, he was fine.

The other members of the club also followed their own path, Mori-senpai decided to dedicate to his family's dojo while Hani-senpai decided open a cake shop. Hikaru wanted to be an actor, Kaoru wanted to be a model for his mother line of clothing and Kyoya-senpai, as expected, decided to study business and management in a prestigious University.

Haruhi followed her dream and became a lawyer. As for Tamaki he became a teacher and now he has been appointed by his father to be the next Ouran Academy Principal.

A few months later when they finished college, Tamaki decided it was time to take the next step in their relationship. On Haruhi's birthday he decided to take her out to dinner to her favorite restaurant, which was known for having the best Ootoro in Japan.

After they finished eating he stood up nervously, then he went to her side and bent on one knee. Haruhi was confused and happy at the same time "Is he going to…?" she wondered.

Tamaki cleared his throat and said "These past seven years have been the happiest years of my life. I have been the luckiest man on earth to have you here with me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He made a pause "Haruhi, are you willing to be with me forever and be my wife? Will you marry me?" and he opened the little box on his hand revealing a golden ring with a shiny little diamond.

Haruhi was speechless, she wasn't expecting this. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. For a minute Tamaki thought she was going to say no because she froze, but then she started nodding and with a big smile she said "Yes". They both smiled and started laughing of happiness. Then he slid the ring through her finger and shared a passionate kiss.

It was set; they were going to be husband and wife forever.

For their wedding, they didn't want something big and fancy. They wanted something small. They just invited the people that were very close to them like the host club members and some classmates that were friends of the couple. The ceremony was beautiful. The bride and the groom were so happy, the whole time they just looked at each other with eyes full of love, when they said their vows, when they walked down the aisle and when they danced their first dance as a married couple. For both of them it was all so surreal.

For their honeymoon they went to Karuizawa. They just wanted to relax and enjoy their time together. After the honeymoon they moved together to a small house western style, in a nice and not too exclusive neighborhood just like Haruhi liked it, that was a gift from Tamaki's father. They felt the happiest couple on earth, but things were just starting to get better.

One morning Tamaki found Haruhi throwing up in the bathroom and he got scared, he had never seen her like that. She was pale and she didn't want anything to eat. The next day they went to the doctor.

Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor had taken Haruhi's blood sample, and had it analyzed in the laboratory. He had the results in his hands.

"What is wrong with me doctor?"

"Is she going to be fine? Tamaki asked worried.

The doctor smiled "She is going to be just fine, there's nothing wrong with her." They both found this strange so Haruhi asked "Then what's causing this?" The doctor smiled and said "It's a baby." It felt as if time had stopped. "Congratulations! Mrs. Suoh you are three months pregnant" Haruhi and Tamaki froze with their eyes and mouths wide open.

They were going to be parents.

They couldn't believe it. They felt the happiest couple on earth. That day when they got home they spent all day thinking about the baby. It was still hard to believe that inside Haruhi a baby was growing, the living proof of their love, their baby. Tamaki was so excited he called everybody to tell the news. Everyone was so happy about this, especially their parents. Yuzuru and Ranka-san felt so proud of them, that as soon as they heard the news, their eyes started tearing from happiness.

As time went by, Haruhi's body was getting bigger. She was entering the 7th month of her pregnancy and now they could feel the baby moving inside her. Tamaki was always taking care of Haruhi, he made sure she ate the correct things and also her vitamins. He didn't want her moving so much, which she always complained about.

They didn't want to know the sex of the baby; they wanted it to be a surprise. Haruhi was fine whether it was a girl or a boy as long as the baby was healthy. Tamaki wanted it to be a girl; he even told everybody it was going to be a girl even though he didn't even know it.

Every night they liked feeling the baby's kicks. Tamaki loved falling sleep feeling their baby's kicks, he couldn't wait to have it in his arms. In the last months of her pregnancy Haruhi couldn't sleep because the baby was very active, especially that night she then understood why.

At 3:00 am.

"Tamaki" she called him trying to wake him up. "Tamaki wake up!" and she started moving him until Tamaki woke up. "My love you need something? Are you okay?"

"My water broke"

"WHAT??" Said Tamaki shocked, he thought he didn't listen well. "Tamaki my water broke" and then she uncovered the bed showing evidence she wasn't lying. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" Tamaki stared at the wet bed and started panicking "Okay! Just Breathe!!"

"Relax! It's not like the baby is going to be born right now. I'll be fine" said Haruhi while standing up to get dressed "Just get dressed and get the car ready".

But it was as if Tamaki wasn't listening he had put on socks of different colors and his shirt was all wrong. At the time to open the car he couldn't find the keys and Haruhi ended up finding the keys that had been in the table next to their bed the whole time.

In the car Haruhi started feeling that the contractions were getting stronger; she had one hand on her belly and the other hand holding Tamaki's hand. On the outside, Haruhi showed a very peaceful expression but on the inside she felt a bit scared. She knew she was about to give birth, but she didn't know how it would be like. Tamaki noticed this and he assured her that everything was going to be fine. She prayed to her mother to give her strength to bring her baby healthy into the world. When they got to the hospital the doctors were amazed on how fast she had dilated the whole 10 cm, they said that it was because she was relaxed and didn't panic.

The nurses and the doctor started to prepare everything for delivery. "Mrs. Suoh you are fully dilated, it's time to start pushing" said the midwife and after Haruhi listened to her, she obediently started pushing with all her strength. Tamaki was right next to her holding her hand and cleaning her forehead from time to time from what she started sweating.

During the whole process Haruhi felt very calm, she knew that everything was going to be alright, having Tamaki by her side supporting her was all she needed.

"Okay Mrs. Suoh the head is out, just one more push"

"My love I can see the baby's head!" And then Haruhi concentrated all her strength in that last push until she heard the baby's cries.

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful girl!" The baby's cries were so loud full of life, as if she was trying to tell the world that she was there. Tamaki and Haruhi couldn't take their eyes from her.

The baby was placed on Haruhi's abdomen while the midwife was cleaning her. "Mr. Suoh, do you want to cut the cord?" Tamaki was speechless; his eyes were filled with tears as he received the scissors from the midwife and cut the cord.

She was beautiful, she had Tamaki's blonde hair just a little bit darker and she had Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi was also crying "It's okay baby, mommy and daddy are here". Tamaki was speechless; he couldn't find the words to express his happiness, it was just too overwhelming. The only thing he could say was "Haruhi I love you"

When Tamaki went outside the room everybody was there waiting for news about the baby.

"It's a girl!" Tamaki shouted and everybody congratulated him. Yuzuru and Ranka-san started crying they couldn't believe they were grandparents. Later that day everyone was able to meet the baby and while Hikaru was holding her he asked "What are you going to name her?" And Tamaki answered, "She is going to be named after the two most wonderful women of the world" Then Hikaru gave the baby back to Haruhi and she continued:

"_Her name is Kotoko Sophie Suoh."_

So many things had happened and now he was holding her daughter in the middle of the night. Tears started flowing from his eyes as the baby was yawning. Then all of a sudden she sneezed and made Tamaki smile.

After some minutes the baby had fallen back to sleep. Tamaki kissed her on the forehead "I love you" he whispered and carefully put her back in her crib. He then went back to his room, very slowly not to wake Haruhi. He kissed her in her hair and went back to bed "These are the moments I'm going to treasure forever" he thought and then he fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-

I want to dedicate this story to **Dark-Hooded Eriol the Magician **because I love her stories and is an excellent author. (^o^)/ I'd also like to know your opinion, if you liked it or maybe give me other ideas for oneshots. Thanks for reading my story ~~~ヾ(＾∇＾)


End file.
